


Wrong Floor

by amyrantha



Series: As Cold As Ice [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyrantha/pseuds/amyrantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble upon the Winter Soldier after one of his assassinations. Do you become his next target? (A Winter Soldier/Reader Oneshot Part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Floor

**Author's Note:**

> The Winter Soldier/James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes belongs to Marvel Comics.

It was far too late for someone like you to be rushing home. You hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to a long and arduous essay that had to be completed overnight and you had just finished helping your close friend, _____, fix up their apartment for a visit from their parents. You were tired as hell and running on nothing but instant coffee and a sloppy sandwich you had halfheartedly slapped together. You glanced at your phone in your hand and groaned at the time.

It was definitely far too late for you to be out.

You waited in front of the elevator after calling it up, fighting off yawns as you stood there. Your phone buzzed with a text as the doors opened, jolting you out of your stupor.

_Thanks for helping me, bitch. I’ll send you some flowers. ;)_

You snorted and started typing out a reply as you pressed the button to go down to the basement car parking levels. The elevator traveled down to your floor as you typed your reply to _____.

Just as you had sent your text, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. You shoved your phone in your pocket and stepped out of the elevator. You looked up from your slightly dirty jeans and immediately froze in place.

There were at least six bodies sprawled on the ground. Some were bleeding from what looked like stab wounds, others had their limbs snapped and twisted in disturbing angles. You gasped and stumbled back, tripping over your own clumsy feet. There was a loud ‘thud!’ as you tumbled to the ground, knocking your head back against the elevator doors.

“ _Chto ty zdes' delayesh?_ ”

You jumped at the rough, accented voice that echoed through the parking lot. A broad man dressed entirely in black stepped into your line of vision and you gulped. A mask and a pair of goggles prevented you from seeing his face but what caught your attention was the metal arm with a red star on the shoulder that shined in the dim lighting. It was then you noticed the blood covered knife in his right hand.

“ _Ty ne dolzna byla priyekhat syuda._ ”

He made his way towards you, long legs taking large strides, and you scrambled up. You frantically pressed the elevator button, praying it hadn't been called to another floor. Luck was on your side, it seemed, as the doors opened and you hurried in. You smashed the button to close the doors but a metal arm stopped them and the man forced his way into the elevator. He grabbed you by the front of your jacket and pressed you to the wall, his arm holding your shoulders down. The knife went to your throat and you mewled as the cold metal dug into your skin.

You could feel the still fresh blood on the blade.

“Please don’t,” you whispered.

You squeezed your eyes shut and you turned away from your soon-to-be killer. You waited for him to cut your throat but the movement never came. You cautiously opened your eyes and peeked at him from behind your hair. He was completely still and no sound at all came from him. It was like he had turned into a statue. You slowly lifted your eyes to his, trying to see behind the dark goggles. You dared not move too much as the knife was still pressed against your throat and he could end your life at any moment. You don’t know how long the two of you stood there but it felt like an eternity before the man finally moved. He took the knife away from your throat and held you against the wall with his metal hand wrapped around it instead. Your hands flew upwards to grasp at his cold forearm.

“ _Kto ty?_ ”

You swallowed against his tight grip and winced at the pain it caused you.

“Pl-Please don’t kill me,” you choked out.

His fingers tightened and you squeaked as he lifted you a couple of inches off the ground. Your hands scrabbled desperately at his forearm and your feet kicked. You could feel nothing but the crushing pressure on your windpipe and the cold on your fingers as you scratched ineffectually at his metal arm. Darkness started to tint your vision and you whimpered softly, your eyes squeezing shut again.

" _Kto ty i pochemu ya ne mogu ubit' tebya?_ " he snarled into your face.

You gasped as his grip loosened, dropping you back to the ground, and he grabbed your chin instead. He tilted your face up and you felt him studying you through the dark goggles. You rubbed your throat, trying to ease the burn you felt, and looked away from him.

"I-I'm sorry but I d-don't speak Russian. I don't u-understand wh-what you're saying."

His fingers tightened and he forced you to look at him again.

"You. Who are you?" he asked again, this time in roughened English. 

Your eyes widened and you swallowed. So, he could speak English as well.

"M-My name's _____. I-I was leaving from my f-friend's apartment. I d-didn't mean to see anything. I s-swear I won't tell anyone. P-Please...just let me go," you begged.

It seemed like he was contemplating his choices but it was hard to tell considering you couldn't see his face at all.

"No."

You felt your heart drop into your stomach.

"Are you going to kill me then?"

He didn't answer. You saw his grip on the knife tighten and you gulped, huddling against the wall of the elevator. You didn't expect to feel the cold fingers of his metal hand softly trail down your jawline until they buried themselves in your _____ hair. You stared at him in shock and glanced down at the knife again before returning your gaze to where you believed his to be.

"No."

Your confusion rose and you were sure it showed on your face. What was he going to do with you? If wasn't going to kill you but he wasn’t going to let you go either, what else was there left for him to do?

“T-Then what are you going t-to do with me?” you asked, your voice still quivering slightly.

Again, he was silent. But you felt his eyes on you, burning through those dark goggles he wore. You fidgeted under his gaze, even though you couldn't see it, and winced slightly as your movements caused your hair to pull against the metal fingers still entangled in the _____ locks. You yelped as they tightened and he pulled your head back, exposing your vulnerable throat. You started whimpering when you felt the cold metal of the knife against your skin again and grabbed at his forearm, the flesh and bone one this time. The blade of the knife was clean and you wondered idly when he had wiped the blood from it. But the pressure of the knife at your throat quickly brought you back to Earth.

“W-Wait, please!” you cried.

He hushed you and pressed the knife in deeper, tiny droplets of blood starting to form along the blade. You made a tiny pathetic noise in the back of your throat and waited for him to fully slide his weapon through your delicate skin.

“ _Chert!_ ”

You gasped as he suddenly pulled away and your hands flew to your throat, the shallowness of the cut causing it to sting at your touch. You looked up just as he grabbed you by the hair on the top of your head and yanked your face dangerously close to his.

“Forget everything you saw tonight. If you don’t forget, I will find you. When I find you, I will slit your throat and leave you to bleed,” he growled, his fingers pulling at the strands of your hair as he shook you slightly.

You nodded frantically and groaned softly as he threw you back against the wall of the elevator. He stared down at you for a few brief seconds and you stared back, your eyes wide and watery, before he slipped out through the doors and into the darkness of the near empty car park. Your heart pounded like a hummingbird in your chest as you shakily stood. You glanced upwards and nearly burst into hysterics.

You had pressed the wrong floor button.

**Author's Note:**

> RUSSIAN TRANSLATIONS  
> I'm warning you now, these are from Google Translate so they are most likely not very accurate.  
> Chto ty zdes' delayesh? - What are you doing here?  
> Ty ne dolzna byla priyekhat syuda. - You should not have come here.  
> Kto ty? - Who are you?  
> Kto ty i pochemu ya ne mogu ubit' tebya? - Who are you and why can't I kill you?  
> Chert! - Fuck!


End file.
